Zahir
Zahir is a very large and older nation at 68 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizen’s marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. It is a Eurasian country located in the Anatolian peninsula in Southwestern Asia. Zahir is a republic whose political system was established in 2006. History Marked by political instability and a series of economic shocks in 2006, Zahir declared its independence from Turkey, bringing into power Queen Azra. Since declaring independence Zahir's economy has stabilized and improved. Politics Politics of Zahir takes place in the Legislative Building in Zahir. Zahir allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Zahir believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is citizens’s right to speak freely about their government. Foreign Relations It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Zahir is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Zahir will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Military The Zahir Armed Forces consist of the Army, Navy (includes Naval Air and Naval Infantry) and Air Force. The Coast Guard operates as part of the Department of Internal Affairs in peacetime and is subordinate to the Army and Navy Commands respectively. In wartime, the Coast Guards have both law enforcement and military functions. The Zahir Armed forces have combined troop strength of 1,568 people. Every fit male Zahir citizen has to serve military service for varying time periods ranging between 6 month to 12 months depending on his education. In July 2006, Zahir announced a modernization program worth $30 billion over a period of ten years including cruise missiles and tanks. Geography The Base Coordinates of Zahir are 36.75649032950515, 34.91455078125. Zahir covers a 222.754 mile diameter area. The nation of Zahir is located on the Mediterranean Sea. To the far north, just beyond the Taurus Mountains is the border of Turkey. The climate is a Mediterranean temperate climate, with hot, dry summers and mild winters although conditions can be much harsher in the more arid interior. The average year round temperature is 26 degrees. Cities All the major cities are in the southern half of the country. The northern half of Zahir is mainly farm land and small villages. The capital city of Zahir is Zahir City. It is the financial, economic and cultural center of the country. Other important cities include Dinar, Odemis, and Teos. An estimated 80% of Zahir's population lives in urban centers. Economy Zahir's economy is a complex mix of modern industry and commerce along with a traditional agriculture sector. The citizens of Zahir work diligently to produce Wheat and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. Zahir has a strong and rapidly growing private sector. Plans are being implemented to build more banks and factories. The currency of Zahir is the Dollar (USD for short). Society Education Education is compulsory and free from ages 6 to 17. English and Turkish are taught beginning in the first grade. All schools have modern computers and science labs. Plans are being made to build 6 new schools and 1 new university. Culture Zahir has a very diverse culture derived from various elements of the Ottoman Empire, European, and the Islamic traditions. The government has invested a large amount of resources into the fine arts, such as paintings, sculptures and architecture amongst other things. This was done as both a process of modernization and of creating a cultural identity. Because of different historical factors playing an important role in defining a Zarhirian identity, the culture of Zahir is an interesting combination of clear efforts to be "modern" and Western, combined with the necessity felt to maintain traditional religious and historical values. Religion Judaism is the religion of the majority of the population of Zahir, although there are other religions including Sikhism, Islam, Christian, Greek Orthodox, Roman Catholics, Protestants, and Jewish. Even though the government does not promote any religion, they actively monitor the area between the religions. The Zahir constitution recognizes freedom of religion. Images of Zahir Image: Zahircity.jpg | Dinar City Image: Harbor.jpg | Zahir City Harbor Image: Zpalace.jpg | Zahir Palace Image: Waterpark.jpg | Zahir Aqualand Image: Clocktower.jpg | Clock Tower Image: Teos.jpg | Teos Beach Image: Zoo.jpg | Zahir Zoo Image: Legislation.jpg | Legislative Building Image: Ataturkairportistanbuley5.jpg| Zahir International Airport Image: Ankara_Painting_and_Sculpture_Museum.jpg| Zahir City Museum Image: Izmircoastku0.jpg| Zahir City Image: Istanbulmetrosja5.jpg| Zahir Metro Station Category:Nations